Lindsay Lohan
|GebOrt = New York City |twitter = @lindsaylohan |imdb = 0517820}} Lindsay Dee Morgan Jade Lohan (*02. Juli 1986 in New York City) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Pop-Sängerin und Model. Sie ist vor allem durch eine Reihe von Disney-Filmkomödien bekannt geworden. In Glee stellt sie sich in der einundzwanzigsten Folge der dritten Staffel, And the winner is..., selbst dar und wird von Maria Koschny synchronisiert. Leben Lindsay Lohan ist das erste Kind von Dina, einer Analystin und Managerin, und Michael Lohan, einem Börsenmakler. Sie wuchs mit ihren Geschwistern Michael, Aliana und Dakota in New York auf. Lohan besuchte die Cold Spring Harbor High School, wo sie gut in Wissenschaft und Mathematik war, bis sie von zu Hause unterricht wurde. Lohan wurde 2007 zweimal verhaftet, hat 2010 und 2011 dreimal ihre Bewährung widerrufen sowie 2010 und 2013 einen Entzug gemacht, 2011 Berichten zufolge Schmuck gestohlenen und weiteres zwischen 2010 und 2013. Sie war fast zwei Jahre in einer Beziehung mit Samantha Ronson bevor sie sich 2009 trennten. Lohan verkündete während des Finales von "Lindsay", dass sie eine Fehlgeburt während des Filmens der Serie hatte. Lindsay wohnt in London und ist in einer Beziehung mit Egor Tarabasov. Karriere Schon mit drei Jahren stand sie vor Fernseh- und Fotokameras. Sie wirkte bis heute in etwa sechzig Werbespots mit, so für die Fast-Food-Kette Pizza Hut und als "Ford-Fotomodell". Mit siebzehn Jahren erschien sie auf dem Cover der nordamerikanischen und britischen Ausgabe von "Vanity Fair". 1998 gab sie mit elf Jahren ihr Filmdebüt in Walt Disneys 1998 Remake von "Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein". Lohan erreichte größere Bekanntheit mit Hauptrollen in Filmen wie "Freaky Friday – Ein voll verrückter Freitag" (2003), "Girls Club – Vorsicht bissig!" (2004) und "Herbie: Fully Loaded – Ein toller Käfer startet durch" (2005). 2006 erschien sie in eigenen Filmen wie "Bobby" und "Robert Altman’s Last Radio Show". 2004 startete sie eine zweite Karriere als Sängerin mit ihrem Debütalbum "Speak" welchem 2005 "A Little More Personal (Raw)" folgte. Um nach gesetzlichen Konflikten, die sie 2007 hatte, ihre Karriere wieder aufzunehmen, hatte sie 2008 eine Gastrolle in der Serie "Ugly Betty" und spielte 2009 in dem Comedyfilm "Labor Pains" mit. 2010 erschien sie in Robert Rodriguezs Film "Machete". Sie zog viel Publicity auf sich, besonderes wegen ihres Privatlebens. Lindsay ist dabei, in Filme mitzuspielen, die aktuell noch in Produktion sind. Zuletzt wirkte sie 2012 in dem Fernsehfilm "Liz and Dick" als die verstorbene Ikone Elizabeth Taylor" mit. Ihre Performance wurde von den Kritikern weithin verrissen. Lohan modierter als Gast "Chelsea Lately" und landete im August 2013 eine Gastrolle in "Eastbound and Down". Auf dem Sundance Film Festival 2014 gab sie bekannt, dass sie in "Inconceivable" mitwirken wird und die Dreharbeiten im März begannen. Lohans selbsterannte Dokumentarsere "Lindsay" lief auf dem OWN Network vom 09. März bis 20. April 2014. Im Dezember 2014 brachte Lohan ihre Modelinie "My Addiction" sowie eine neue Spieleapp, "Lindsay Lohan's The Price of Fame" heraus. Diskografie Alben *2004: Speak *2005: A Little More Personal Singles *2004: Rumors *2004: Over *2005: First *2005: Confessions of a Broken Heart Filmografie Filme *1998: Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein *2000: Zum Leben erweckt *2002: Lass Dir was einfallen! *2003: Freaky Friday – Ein voll verrückter Freitag *2004: Bekenntnisse einer Highschool-Diva *2004: Girls Club – Vorsicht bissig! *2005: Herbie: Fully Loaded – Ein toller Käfer startet durch *2006: Liebe braucht keine Ferien *2006: Zum Glück geküsst *2006: Friendly Fire *2006: Robert Altman’s Last Radio Show *2006: Bobby *2007: Chapter 27 – Die Ermordung des John Lennon *2007: Georgias Gesetz *2007: Ich weiß, wer mich getötet hat *2009: (K)ein bisschen schwanger *2010: Machete *2012: Liz & Dick *2013: Scary Movie 5 *2013: The Bling Ring (Archivmaterial, nicht aktiv mitgespielt) *2013: InAPPropriate Comedy *2013: The Canyons Serien *1996–1997: Another World (vier Folgen) *2000: Bette (Folge 1x01) *2004–2006: Die wilden Siebziger (zwei Folgen) *2008: Alles Betty! (vier Folgen) *2012: Glee (Folge 3x21) *2013: Anger Management (Folge 2x12) *2014: 2 Broke Girls (Folge 3x21) Glee thumb|left|Lindsay bei den NationalsIn And the winner is... ist sie zusammen mit Perez Hilton und Martin Fong Jurymitglied bei den Nationals in Chicago. Nach den Auftritten der Teilnehmer, berät sie sich mit ihren Kollegen und ist überrascht, als Perez nebenbei ein Bild von ihr auf seinem Liveblogg hochlädt, dass er während der Performances von ihr gemacht hat. Während sie von Perez mit ihrer Liebe für Showchöre geködert wird, wird dieser von Martin daran erinnert, dass Lindsay eine zwölfmalige Teen Choice-Nominierte ist. Daraufhin widmen sich die drei wieder den Teilnehmern und schränken die Wahl ein. So ist Perez von den The Portland Scale Blazers beeindruckt und ihrem Tribut an "Starlight Express", während Martin von der Energie der New Directions mitgerissen wurde, auch wenn er sich daran erinnert, dass sie im letzten Jahr die Nationals in New York vermasselt haben. Lindsay fand, dass die New Directions nicht dthumb|Lindsay berät sich mti ihren Kollegenie besten Sänger und Tänzer waren, mochte sie aber, weil sie ein Team vom Rande eines großen Comebacks bevorzugt. Perez wiederum hasste sie und ist für Vocal Adrenaline, weil er glaubt, dass Unique ein Star ist, "wie Tina und Ike Turner zusammen". Er möchte eine Nachricht an die Außenseiterkids überbringen, damit sie die Nationals sehen können, aber Martin merkt an, dass sie nicht im Fernsehen übertragen werden. Lindsay überrascht das und will ihren Manager feuern, was Perez sofort livebloggt. Die drei übergeben dann den Preis für die herausragendste Showchoreinzelleistung an Unique bevor es zu den Platzierungen geht, mit den Portland Scale Blazers als Dritte, Vocal Adrenaline als Zweite und New Directions zum Ersten Mal als Sieger. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S3